Bicycle wheels with disc or spider legs made of composite material by injection or compression moulding are known. In the case of a disc or spider wheel, when the wheel is provided with a component of a motion transmission system and/or with a disc of a disc brake, then the disc-shaped elements or the spider leg assemblies on the two sides of the wheel are arranged according to different camber angles, consequently having different stiffness and therefore different resistance to stress.
The Applicant observed that the rim configured according to the prior art does not show adequate strength. The technical problem at the basis of the present invention is to improve the resistance to stress of such a disc or spider wheel, in particular in a wheel having a component of a transmission—such as a cogset—and/or a disc of a brake.